Caster Training Area Guide
This guide is intended to help level up a caster class, however it also works well for most other Classes. The efficiency of levelling up is in general measured in experience gained per attacks needed. Due to the current healing and AoE mechanics, arena dungeons make relatively bad training spots and shamans, as the only effective AoE damage casters, level up much faster than other classes from lvl17 on. A general strategy to level up a new class on the same account is to go into a rather hard battle, leave the weakest monster with as little hitpoints as possible alive, leave, switch class, reenter the battle and finish it. The full battle experience will go to the character who dealt the last blow. A popular spot for this method is the second Bellroot lighthouse's Barrier Golem battle. Also, see the Grinding Rate Table for a graph showing experience per turn as a factor of damage done by the character. = Below 110 damage - White Wolves: 2 Fights= Location: Coldwoods , West x2 from Shikaakwa Battles First '' :2 White Wolves, Reward: 36 Exp, 70 ''Second '' :4 White Wolves, Reward: 72 Exp, 140 Stats :'White Wolf:' Health Points: 55, Attack: 12, Defense: 10, Resistance: 3, Skill: 8, Speed: 14, Luck: 7. Rewards :'108 exp''' :210 ' Efficiency :'2 turns: '59.00 exp, 105 per turn :'6 turns: '18.00 exp, 35 per turn :'12 turns: 9.00 exp, 17.5 per turn = 110-125 Damage - Claykids: 2 Fights= Location: Summerville , Bald Green Magician Outside: West x1 South x3 'West x1' from Shikaakwa. Battles First '' :(this room is better for leveling up than the second one): 5 Claykids (110 HP version), Reward: 175 Exp (35 per Claykid), 100 (20 per Claykid) :The Shaman's AoE spell "Nature's Judgement]" inflicts 53-57 damage. Therefore this dungeon teems with level 20+ shamans and shaman / snow bandit characters. Both Bellroot Lighthouses might be less crowded. ''Second '' :4 Claykids (125 HP version), Reward: 140 Exp (35 per Claykid), 16 (4 per Claykid) Stats ''First Battle '' :'Claykids''' Hit Points: 110; Attack: 25; Defense: 8; Resistance: 2; Skill: 12; Speed: 18; Luck: 2. Second Battle '' :'Claykids''' Hit Points: 125; Attack: 27; Defense: 5; Resistance: 1; Skill: 12; Speed: 12; Luck: 12. Rewards :Total: 315 exp, 116 ' Efficiency :'9 turns: 35 exp, 12.9 a turn :5 turns: 63 exp, 23.2 a turn :4 turns: 78.75 exp, 29 a turn = 200+ Damage - "Meet the Ponies": 2 Fights = Location: Bleakwoods . You need to complete a chain of quests to be able to get into the Bleakwoods. From the entrance of Bleakwoods, you move 3 screens West and then, 2 screens North, Bleakwoods on the map. To access Bleakwoods from Coldwoods, simply go north from the Coldwoods entrance. Notes At level 31and 38, your damage will get boosted by a significant amount, allowing you to hit more damage. This damage spike will be helpful in determining when you can hunt here. The Spiders can critically hit you for about 400 damage, so be careful here. If your self-healing heals less than 600 HPs, forget healing in battle altogether. Assuming that you take every mob down with 2 consecutive attacks / spells, and with the average character speed in mind, the mobs will take about 10-12 shots at you. Thornhoofs make 5-6 attacks for 100-120 (crit <250) damage; Spiders make another 5-6 attacks for 200-220 (crit <450) damage. That makes from 1k to 2k damage, worst case (over 6 crits) amounts to about 2.7k damage. This can kill level 40+ characters on occasion. You might sometimes encounter level 50+ characters (400+ single hit damage) and level 57+ shamans here. Those shamans win both fights casting "Nature's Judgement 2" (about 670 damage per enemy) once. Just change server. A level 36 clairvoyant can handle these battles( Actually, depending on the weapon, it's sooner, wiseguy.), even though her damage will only be about 150( depends on weapon) per turn. Get the Thornhoofs first (9 attacks),(depends ) heal up before killing the last one. Then use Pyrokinesis III twice to take out the first spider fast. Depending on the turns spent healing, both experience and gain speed are above or below those at Claykids' dungeon. Shaman Specific Information If you are fortunate enough to get help acquiring the Kolenyas War Staff as a Shaman this is possible at level 31 (maybe sooner, 26 when you get Medicine Song II?). My stats at 31 were as follows: HP: 1828 SP: 260 ATT: 9 MAG: 23 + 30 SKL: 34 + 5 SPD: 18 + 13 LCK: 13 DEF: 7 + 5 RES: 30 + 5 Medicine Song II should be healing for 7xx which is more than enough to keep you alive even though you'll only be hitting 13x with the staff (3-4 hits per target). Using Nature's Judgement on the spiders seems to be a good strategy as it will get each target down to 3 hits each. Note: These are all simply observed hits, ranges make extend beyond those shown Shadow Spider Hits (using Kolenyas War Staff) 15 RES Level 31: 13x Level 36: 158 - 162 Level 37: 160 - 167 Level 38: 219 - 230 Level 39: 222 - 236 Level 40: 229 - 242 Level 41: 237 - 252 Level 42: 243 - 259 Level 43: 252 - 264 Shadow Thornhoof Hits (using Kolenyas War Staff) 6 RES Level 31: Not recorded Level 36: 166 - 173 Level 37: 172 - 182 Level 38: 234 - 243 Level 39: 240 - 259 Level 40: 245 - 261 Level 41: 255 - 271 Level 42: 260 - 277 Level 43: 272 - 287 Note: There is an very noticeable jump in damage output from 37 to 38. For those interested here is the stat comparisons Level 37 Level 38 Difference HP 2174 2231 57 SP 299 306 7 ATT 10 10 MAG 28 28 SKL 39 40 1 SPD 19 20 1 LCK 14 14 DEF 10 10 RES 34 35 1 Battles First ' :3 Shadow Thornhoof, Reward: 300 Exp, 135 '''Second ' :3 Shadow Spiders, Reward: 375 Exp, 60 Stats :Shadow Thornhoof Health Points: 400, Magic: 38, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 :Shadow Spider' Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 Rewards '''Total: 675 exp, 195 ' Efficiency : :2 turns: 337.50 exp, 97.5 silver a turn :10 turns: 67.5 exp, 19.5 silver a turn :12 turns:'' ''56.25 exp, 16.25 silver a turn :13 turns: 51.92 exp, 15 a turn (If you need to heal once) = 250+ Damage - "Embrace the Spiders": 2 Fights= Location: Bleakwoods You need to complete a chain of quests to be able to get into the Bleakwoods. From the entrance of Bleakwoods, you move 3 screens West and then, 3 screens North, Bleakwoods on the map. To access Bleakwoods from Coldwoods, simply go north from the Coldwoods entrance. Notes Take out the weakest mob first to make life easier. This battle offers slightly faster levelling than the "Ponies" and is a little less dangerous in exchange for less . All attacks are melee, so advantage for melee classes. Battles First (right) :2 Shadow Spiders, 1 Phantom Hungerer, Reward: 270 Exp, 69 Second (left top) :2 Shadow Spiders, 1 Phantom Bloodhoof, Reward: 310 Exp, 66 Stats :Phantom Hungerer Health Points: 105, Attack: 16, Defense: 6, Resistance: 2, Skill: 8, Speed: 9, Luck: 9 :Phantom Bloodhoof Health Points: 250, Attack: 18, Defense: 5, Resistance: 1, Skill: 6, Speed: 8, Luck: 18 :Shadow Spider Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 Rewards Total: 580 exp, 135 ' Efficiency : :'11 turns: 52.73 exp, 12.27 a turn (If you need to heal once) :10 turns: 58 exp, 13.5 a turn :9 turns: 64.44 exp, 15 a turn :6 turns: 96.66 exp, 22.5 silver a turn = 350+ Damage - "Haggarth the Swordsmith": 3 Fights = Location: Bleakwoods . *Note: Your character will need a strong healing ability. After your damage beats 350, you can take down the Grimalkins, Bleaklights, and Horned with 1 attack. In the right portal, there are three 1300hp Hungerers. A good strategy is to hit these first. If you suffer too much damage, escape and go to another where you will sustain less damage. Use this area to heal. Kill the monsters and return to the Hungerers. I did this with level 46 Harvest Soldier. Hint: In terms of exp/time, it is better if you only clear the left and top portal (ignore the one with the Hungerers inside it). It is also advisable that you eliminate the Grimalkins first as they hit higher than the Horned and Bleaklights. What about HP and SP recharge? you should level up before you even need it :) Battles First ' :1 Grimalkin(350) and 2 Horned(325hp), Reward: 174 silver; 345xp '''Second ' :2 Enchanted Bleaklight(290hp) and 1 Grimalkin(350), Reward: 110 silver; 385xp 'Third ' :3 Shadow Hungerers(1380hp), Reward: 87 silver; 270xp Stats Rewards :'''Total: 1,000 exp; 371 silver :3 turns: 333.33exp, 123.66 silver per turn :4 turns: 250.00 exp, 92.75 silver per turn :11 turns: 90.90 exp, 33.72 silver per turn :15 turns: 66.66 exp, 24.73 silver per turn Efficiency :' = 400+ Damage - "Ponies" revisited: 2 Fights= Location: Bleakwoods . *Note you can do this once you can hit 200 damage +* After your damage beats 400, you can take down the Thornhoofs and Spiders with 1 attack, and with the average character speed in mind, the mobs will take about 5-6 shots at you. With the average HPs of lvl 50-something character in mind, this dungeon becomes a fast and boring affair. Battles First ' :3 Shadow Thornhoofs, Reward: 300 Exp, 135 '''Second ' :3 Shadow Spiders, Reward: 375 Exp, 60 Stats :Shadow Thornhoof' Health Points: 400, Magic: 38, Defense: 15, Resistance: 15, Skill: 32, Speed: 12, Luck: 12 :'Shadow Spider' Health Points: 400, Attack: 39, Defense: 13, Resistance: 6, Skill: 35, Speed: 8, Luck: 13 Rewards '''Total: 675 exp, 195 ' Efficiency :6 turns: 112.5 exp, 32.5 a turn = 650+ Damage "Meet the Hungerers" : 2 Fights = Location: Bleakwoods. You can start training in this infamous spot (many say that this place gives way ''more exp than it should as it can be used from pretty much Lvl 50 - 110) after your damage beats 650 (although you can still do it with 400+ damage, it'll just take longer. Basically, you need at least a Sirius Battle Axe to do this one), you can take down Bloodhoofs (75 exp) with 1 attack and Hungerers (275 exp) with 2. While the Hungerers will deal about 1.5-2k damage altogether, this can be endured or healed at levels 50+. The dungeon is at Bleakwoods , "Tsula's Path" quest location. As all attacks come in melee here, melee classes are at advantage. Mage classes might experiment around with the Cardinal Staff. The dungeon is more challenging than the infamous "Ponies", but offers faster levelling. Make sure you can almost if not always do 650 damage to 28 defence. Battles '''First (middle down)' :3 Hungerers,1horned,Reward: 950 Exp, 162 :( 275 Exp per Hungerer) **You should only repeatly do this battle only if you can be sure to kill hungerer with 1 hit(1300+). when your hp is low, do both(with second battle) to refresh your health and mana. **at the stage your damage deal to hungerer at ~4000+, advance to Underworld to grind giant mushroom.(see the guide below) Second (left) :2 Bloodhoofs, 1 Hungerer,1horned, Reward: 550 Exp, 124 Stats :Hungerer Health Points: 1300, Attack: 42, Defense: 28, Resistance: 6, Skill: 33, Speed: 23, Luck: 19 :Bloodhoof Health Points: 400, Attack: 38, Defense: 20, Resistance: 6, Skill: 41, Speed: 18, Luck: 8 Rewards Total: 1500 exp, 286 ' Efficiency :'8 turns: 187.5 exp, 35.75 a turn (all 1 hit kills) :10 turns: 150 exp, 28.6 a turn (650+ on all hits, two 1 hit kills from crits) :11 turns: 136.4 exp, 26 a turn (650+ on all hits, one 1 hit kill from crit) :12 turns: 125 exp, 23.8 a turn (650+ on all hits) :13 turns: 115.4 exp, 22 a turn (1 heal or a 3 hit kill from bad luck) Duo Grinding Total: 1194 exp, 143 per player :4 turns: 298.5 exp, 35.75 per player per turn (all 1 hit kills for both players) (turn count based on player taking most turns) :5 turns: 238.8 exp, 28.6 per player per turn (1 player 650+, 1 player 1300+) :6 turns: 199 exp, 23.8 per player per turn (650+ on all hits, two 1 hit kills from crits) :7 turns: 170.6 exp, 20.4 per player per turn (650+ on all hits) :8 turns: 149.3 exp, 17.9 per player per turn (1300+ pleveling new player) :12 turns: 99.5 exp, 11.9 per player per turn (650+ pleveling new player) :13 turns: 91.8 exp, 11 per player per turn (650+ pleveling new player + heal turn) Notes Shaman Specific Notes At level 57 you gain Nature's Judgement II, a 670+ damage group attack spell. Together with Nature's Judgement I you can clear out Litonya's dungeon (580+375 exp, 121+105 ) at with 3 combat turns, gaining experience faster than in the Ponies dungeon at . Once you can do over 720 group damage, this dungeon can be cleared in 2 turns. With good equips (which give bonuses to skill and luck, such as the Sapphire Flatbow, or Emerald Body Armour and Strange Warhammer) this is possible immediately at level 57. Once you do over 720 group damage (around lvl 75 with Sun Staff), Flo's dungeon (Bleakwoods ) is a option, 2 battles 3 combat turns each 880+737exp 161+169 each dungeon run. When your maxSP is over 570 (at lvl 78) you can do the dungeon in 5 combat turns. Tsulas Dungeon (825+425 exp. 120+82) can be made in 4 combat turns when your maxSP is over 570 and could be used for variation. Efficiency :Litonya's Dungeon 955 exp. 226 :3 turns: 318.3 exp, 75.3 a turn :2 turns: 477.5 exp, 113 a turn (30s in and out=1910 exp./min) :Flo's Dungeon 1617 exp. 330 :6 turns: 269.5 exp, 55 a turn (55s in and out=1765 exp./min) :5 turns: 323.4 exp, 66 a turn (44s in and out=2205 exp./min) :4 turns: 405.25 exp, 82.5 a turn (38s in and out=2553 exp./min) :2 turns: 808.5 exp, 165 a turn (30s in and out=3234 exp./min) :Tsulas Dungeon 1500 exp. 202 :4 turns: 375 exp, 50.5 a turn (50s in and out=1800 exp./min) : : :NOTE: With graphics on Low, in a Low population server, with no armor and using the Sun Staff. I was able, in 5 turns, at lvl 104, to finish Flo's 82 times in 1 hour. :Total 132,594 exp and 27,060 silver. 2209.9 exp/min :STRATEGY for Shamans: ::Level 57 - Stick with Litonya's Dungeon ::Level 77 - Stick with Tsula's Dungeon ::Level 97 - Stick with Flo's Dungeon :To better take advantage of the exp rewards in Flo's Dungeon, go in the first portal and get out to reset the field. Go in the second portal only to replenish HPs or SPs. Since the exp gained on the first battle is 880, it is wise to take note of this. This is only good if your class can withstand the attacks or you are in a group. :Edit:ToptoughyIf You Duo Grind Flo's As A Shaman You Will Earn 390k Per Hour If You Both Enter The Fight AT The Same Time And Use A Nj2 Each In Each Battle = 1300 Exp For Two Fights = Two Hits(Each But If Done At The Same Time) :::IGN: "bisaya" of ----DONT MAKE ME ANGRY '' Guild edited by Simen '' '' STRATEGY for Arctic Soldiers: ::Because the AS is a class with superior HPs, ATTs, and DEFs, the AS can go solo earlier than any other class in Flo's Dungeon. Early in the game reach a level where the AS can withstand the Hungerer's attacks. Take them out first, then Bloodhoof, Iron Wolf, and Toxic Hungerers in that order. You can utilize Polar Nightmare in tight situations early on and replenish it by going on the second portal. The AS can go to the 1st portal exhaustively until HPs are almost decreased at no lower than 2000 HP. :::''IGN: "Theoprastus_pisot" of Illuminati Order Guild ='3.5k-4.9k Damage'= Location: (map) Battles 4 Giant Mushroom 3 Giant Mushroom Stats Reward 1160exp, 2000 Efficiency 290exp per hit Notes 1. NB Due to the amount of damage the mushrooms can deal, alot of people recommend staying at tsulas until you can hit 5k. 2. You'll take far less damage when you do the 3 mushrooms battle in addition to the 4 mushroom battle in . Due to time spent outside the battle, doing both battles actually gives me more exp per hour than doing just the 4 mushroom battle (153k vs 144k exp). For the same reason the 4 Octos Battle in gives me only 144k exp/h, clearing out gives 132k exp/h, doing just the 3 Octos at the entrance of gives 138k exp/h, clearing out (right) gives 140k exp/h, and clearing out gives less than 150k exp/h. So until I do 7000+ damage I'll stick with the 4+3 mushrooms in . (If you are a shaman, don't need silver and can cast Nature's Judgement II four times, Flo's cave at gives about 153k exp/h too). ='5k-6.9k Damage'= First Option Location: (map) ""Total 2230 exp and 4232 "" Battles First 3 Octogum, Reward 960exp, 1509 320exp per hit. Second 2 Water Worm, Reward 500exp, 1110 250exp per hit. Third 2 Water Worm, 1 Octogum, Reward 820exp, 1613 273.3exp per hit. Second Option Location: (map) Battles Left side Battle 4 Octogum, Reward 1280exp, 2012 320exp per hit You have to heal sometimes. Other battles in this dungeon have Deadly Frogs, which aren't as efficient at this point. ='7k-8.9k Damage'= Location: (b) (map) Left Side: 4040 EXP, 7472 Silver First 3 x Giant Mushroom 2 x Green Troll Pirate Second 1 x Giant Mushroom 3 x Green Troll Pirate Third 3 x Green Troll Pirate Right Side: 4080 EXP, 7656 Silver First 4 x Orange Troll Pirate Second 2 x Giant Mushroom 3 x Orange Troll Pirate Third 1 x Giant Mushroom 2 x Orange Troll Pirate Notes At 7000+ damage, I get 192k exp/h in the right cave in , which is consistent with the recommendation below. Clearing out gives about 150k exp/h, clearing out gives about 124k exp/h. (With shaman at lvl 150 and Nature's Judgement III but only 8000 damage, this goes up to 230, 190 and exp/h respectively) ='9k-16.9k Damage'= Location: (map) Charlotte's cave. A.K.A. "Choppers". Battles First 2 x Chopper 1 x Green Troll Pirate 1 x Orange Troll Pirate Second 2 x Giant Mushroom 3 x Chopper Third 5 x Chopper Stats Rewards :4787 exp :10138 ''' Efficiency '''342 exp per hit.'' '580 exp per hit if you use NJ3 in one of the rooms with 5 enemies (~70% more exp per hit). '133 exp per mouse click. 165 exp per mouse click '''if you use NJ3 in one of the rooms with 5 enemies (~24% more exp per mouse click). Notes At 9000+ damage I get 185k exp/h in which sucks since ® is better, but as shaman with Nature's Judgement III I get maybe 240k exp/h. So for everybody without a lvl 150 AoE spell or the scout lvl 150 spell Rabbit Feet, ® is still the best cave to grind in. ='17k-24.9k Damage= Location: (map) Battles First ' x1 Bubbler x2 Octogum x1 Green Dragon '''Second ' x2 Bubbler x2 Green Dragon 'Third ' x5 Green Dragon '''Fourth x5 Bubbler Stats Rewards :1st Battle 1378 exp and 2475 ' :'2nd Battle 1476 exp and 2938 ' :'3rd Battle 1750 exp and 4000 ' :'4th Battle 1940 exp and 3345 ' :'Total :6544 exp :'12,785 ' Efficiency '''363.5 exp per hit. 467.5 exp per hit '''if you can use NJ3 in the room with all green dragons. '''1'49 exp per mouse click. 176 exp per mouse click''' if you can use NJ3 in the room with all green dragons. ='25k-29.9k Damage'= Location: (map) Battles First ' 3x Pirate Skeleton 2x Cursed Pirate '''Second ' 1x Pirate Skeleton 2x Cursed Pirate 1x Chopper '''Third 5x Pirate Skeleton Fourth 2x Pirate Skeleton 2x Chopper Rewards :1st Battle 2017 exp and 4000 ' :'2nd Battle 1544 exp and 2777 :3rd Battle 2065 exp and 5000 :4th Battle 1532 exp and 3554 : : :Total :7,158 exp :15,331 ''' Efficiency '''398 exp per hit ='30k+ Damage'= Location: (map) Rewards :#1 1988exp 3572 #2 2410exp 4600 #3 2228exp 4269 #4 2008exp 4069 #5 1836exp 3538 :total: :10470 exp, 20048 silver Efficiency 418.8 exp per hit Category:Guides